


Casted Away

by Zethixpi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Businessman Oikawa Tooru, Child Kageyama Tobio, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24218779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zethixpi/pseuds/Zethixpi
Summary: This story follows child Tobio's life from his discovery of Tooru, to his teenage years, and to his early adulthood. Where he struggles to find peace with his past, to accept his feelings, and to push forward to the future laid out by Oikawa Tooru.A story about discovery, love, and family.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 16
Kudos: 101





	1. Chapter 1

10 years ago

"Here, Oikawa-sama, our second son." My father said to the man wearing a suit and tie. He looked tidy, his hair slicked back in hair gel. It shone under the dull light coming from the arched windows on the hallway.

"You can have him company you until you're ready to leave Japan." My mother said as she patted my head. I flinched.

My parents are acting weirdly today.

"Thank you, I shall take care of him until my work here, in Japan, is done." The man in the suit said as he knelt down on his left knee. His face was close to mine. I refused to move according to my instincts, or mom will hit me again.

"Hello, little one... what's your name?" He asked me. His face was too close, making my body tremble in fear. He waited for my response. I just realized that I took too long to reply, but before I could reply, his arm raised above my head. I shut my eyes, ready for an impact but all I felt was a soft and warm pat on my head.

My eyes started to water. This man is scary.

"Don't worry, little one... my name is Tooru, and you are?" He said in a very calm voice.

This whole time, my eyes tried to avoid the man in the suit, but his voice allured me. As my eyes moved from the floor and met his dark ones, I could feel the sensation as if time had stopped. My heart beat faster, I could hear it pounding in my ears. My breathing stopped, I held in my breath.

A warm smile, slight wrinkles formed on the side of his eyes. There was a dull twinkle in his eyes but it held the universe that I had never seen before. Some brown strands of his hair fell on his forehead. He strongly smelt like cologne.

This man is far too scary.

"To-Tobio!" My voice trembled in fear. I could feel the warmth on my head again.

"That's a beautiful name, Tobio! I'll call you Tobio-chan then?" The man in the suit said with a slightly high pitched voice. He stood back up and looked down at me. "Come, Tobio-chan, you'll be living with me until I return to Argentina."

The man extended his arm. My instincts told me to hold them, but in my head, all it could think of was to run away and hide somewhere nobody can find me. But before anything happened, the man gently took my hand. I shivered in fear before he pulled me gently towards both of my parents.

My mother handed him a bag before she said. "Here are all his clothes, he doesn't have much so you won't be troubled."

The man took the bag in his other hand. "Thank you, I won't be buying him new clothes then."

"Sure, Oikawa-sama. If Tobio does anything bad, make sure to report to us, we'll discipline him again!" My father said firmly, he looked very worried.

"Yes, Oikawa-sama!" My mother followed after him. "Tobio doesn't realize that!"

The man in the suit only let out a small laugh and said. "Is that so? Its about time we leave. Thank you, for your hospitality. I hope we'll meet again."

Before I knew it, the man in the suit knelt down again and spoke softly near my ear. "Say goodbye now, Tobio-chan... you'll miss them."

Goodbye? To who?

"See you next time, Tobio!" My mother said between sobs.

"Next time we meet, daddy is going to buy you new toys!" My father said in an seemingly weird tone that he had never used before. Before this, he was always yelling and screaming at my face.

My mother's tears aren't all that real. Before the man in the suit and I turned around, I caught glimpses of their smiles. The ones that mean harm.

The man in the suit led me into the elevator, that brought us into a bustling lobby. We walked past the front desk and through the automated doors and into the hot air. There was already a car waiting in front of us. A man with a similar black suit emerged from the car and opened us the passengers' door.

"Take this bag and burn it. Then, bring us to the nearest clothes store." The man in the suit said in a firm voice.

"Sir, the kid's passport and certificates." The man who was handed the bag handed out a clear file. "They were in the bag."

"Burn them too." The man in the suit said before the other man entered the driver's seat.

"After you, Tobio-chan!" The man in the suit calmly said to me. "I already bought you a teddy bear before I came here so you won't be lonely!"

I looked into the car and saw a large pink bag decorated with little teddy bears. I climbed in before the man in the suit climbed in as well. When the door shut, it triggered something in me.

Am I being kidnapped?!

"Mommy? Daddy?" I screamed my lungs out. I clawed across the man's lap as I tried to reach for the door.

"MOMMY! DADDY! HELP ME!" I screamed again, but it was useless. The man restrained my body on his lap easily, his arms wrapped around my body. He was strong, my resistance was easily nullified.

"Tobio-chan! Calm down!" The man in the suit said, but I wasn't listening. My legs were kicking in the air it hit the seat in front of us.

The car started moving, and I panicked even more. "DON'T LEAVE ME! MOMMY! DADDY!"

I looked out the window, but no one was there to rescue me. After a good minute, I became tired. I stopped moving. The man was still holding me in his arms, yet there was a gentle swing. He moved sideways slowly as he hummed a calming song in my ear. He noticed that I had calmed down but my eyes were still flowing with tears.

"Do you like the song?" The man in the suit asked. "My mother used to sing it to me when I was still your size."

I listened, but I didn't reply to him. My eyes wandered to the window where I could see my reflection. My eyes were red, my face was tear-stained. I looked like a mess but then, I saw the man behind me. His eyes were shut as if he was sleeping. He was smiling, it was a smile that radiated warmth. A smile that I haven't seen before.

Before I knew it, I muttered. "Tooru?"

"Tobio-chan, what's wrong?" He asked.

"Tooru is your name is it?" I asked again.

"Yes, and you are Tobio-chan, right?" Tooru said.

I only nodded to him. He reached for the pink bag beside us and took out a weirdly-shaped animal from it. I was frightened. As the man pulled it closer, I used all the strength in me to pull away. Once it was close, I shut my eyes again.

"Tobio-chan! This is your new friend! When you get lonely, this teddy bear will be your friend!" The man said. "I'm always busy in the mornings, but I try to make time to play with you before you go to sleep."

The teddy bear was fluffy, and shiny. It was brown. Its arms were open, ready to embrace. It's eyes were black, it's fur was brown and silky.

"Is it okay for me to have this? What if I break it?" I asked, as I slowly reached for its head. Slowly, I pet it's head, wondering if it's also lonely like how I used to.

"Tobio-chan! Of course you can have it! I bought it for you! Now, you can name him!" The man exclaimed as he let the teddy bear in my arms.

I hugged it. It was warm, the fur was gently brushing my face. Like how the man's hand felt like on my head. I looked into the teddy bear's eyes, they were black like the man's eyes. The teddy bear's belly was round and squishy. I poked into it, and felt an unending softness.

"So, what are you gonna name him?" He asked.

"It's a he?" I asked.

"So, you think the teddy bear is a girl?" He asked again.

"No."

"Okay, let's name it together, shall we?" The man chirped. "How about... Benny? How's that?"

"No. It's ugly."

"Ehhh?!" The man groaned, it sounded like a growl in my ears so I dropped the teddy bear by mistake and covered my ears.

"Oh, my, you dropped it. Let me pick it up for you." The man lowered down and retrieved it and placed it on my lap.

Definitely, this man. He is scary.

"Tooru." I muttered.

"Yes?"

"No, his name is Tooru."

"Why?"

"You, two, are the same." I said in a small voice as I hugged the teddy bear. "Scary, at first. Then, all of a sudden, he is warm, soft, and fluffy."

"For your information, I am not soft and fluffy." The man deadpanned. I could hear the man in front of us laughed.

"Oikawa-sama, you sure are good with kids." The man in front of us stated.

"Of course, it was all good with my first kid, until he died of sickness." The man said in a calm tone.

"Kid? Tooru has a kid? Like me?" I asked.

"Yes, but he passed away long ago. Oh, I have an idea! Let's name your teddy bear Hajime-chan!" The man chirped.

"Hajime-chan?" I asked.

"It means beginnings." The man said before he petted the teddy bear's head. "And, I want Tobio-chan to feel this moment as the beginning of a long fruitful life."

Again, this man said all the dangerous words.

"Hajime-chan... Hajime-chan!" I rejoiced as I hugged the teddy bear, named Hajime-chan.

Tooru laughed softly, and I could hear the same with the man in front of us. I looked at the teddy bear and gave him a questioned look.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hajime-chan is a weird name, I believe.


	2. Chapter 2

We pulled over and I looked out the window and saw a store front, displaying little mannequins wearing kid's clothes. The man in front of us climbed out of the car before he opened our door. Tooru let me down, Hajime-chan still in my embrace, before he got out from the car.  
  
"Come, Tobio-chan, let's pick out clothes for you!" Tooru let out his hand, before I held it with my small hand, Hajime-chan in my right arm now.  
  
"Oikawa-sama, I'll be back after taking care of the bag. Please, take your time in the store." The man said as he lowered his head.  
  
"Sure, thank you, Suga-kun." Tooru said. The man hurried inside the car with the bag in his hands.  
  
"Now, let's go in!" Tooru chirped as he pulled me gently across the pavement.  
  
The door opened, a bell chimed. We were greeted by a smell that I never experienced before. It smelt bitter yet sweet. It was cold inside, I hugged Hajime-chan closer. There were lots of clothes on hangers around, all of them looked expensive. They looked like clothes that I never wore. The dresses were too pretty.  
  
_Is it alright for little kids to have such fancy clothes?_  
  
"Welcome, Oikawa-sama!" A lady from behind the counter at the center of the store emerged. "It's been a long time, isn't it?"  
  
"Hello, Hitoka-chan, you've gotten prettier since the last time we met." Tooru complimented the lady.  
  
"Please, don't flatter me, Oikawa-sama." The lady's face turned red. She twirled her long strands of blonde hair, as she fixed her grey uniform. There was a badge on her jacket with her name on it.  
  
_Hitoka. I hate her._  
  
The lady looked at me, probably realized that I was staring at her for too long. She had a questioned look on her face.  
  
"Oikawa-sama? Whose child is this?" She asked as she knelt down. Her eyes scanned my every feature, making me uncomfortable. I immediately darted behind Tooru's legs.  
  
"This is Tobio-chan, say hello to Hitoka-chan." Tooru said that, but I hate her.  
  
"No, I don't like her." I said.  
  
"Oh, my." I saw the lady flinched as she covered her mouth. She moved back from me and looked at Tooru.  
  
"Please, give the child some time to open up. The child's been gone through alot at such a young age." Tooru said before he leaned closer to the lady. He whispered into her ear before the lady showed a concerning face. She contemplated before she nodded slowly and smiled at me.  
  
"I see it now, Tobio-chan! My name is Hitoka, you can call me whatever you want." She said cheerfully and showed a warm smile.  
  
_Again, what's with this?_  
  
"Hitoka-chan, could you please show us the boy's section?" Tooru asked but the lady was taken aback.  
  
"The boy's section? You mean, Tobio-chan is a boy? Then, why is he dressed like that?" Hitoka asked, her face looked disturbed.  
  
"Yes, he is a boy, and his name is Kageyama Tobio. His former parents used to dress him as a girl. I had Suga-kun burn his old clothes." Tooru explained.  
  
My eyes went elsewhere and landed on a mirror. I saw myself as a small child with long black hair that reached my bum, I had a white dress and a pair of white slippers. Then, there was Hajime-chan. I turned around and approached the mirror, showing Hajime-chan himself. He must've wanted to look at himself, right?  
  
"This is unacceptable, Oikawa-sama! The child's parents are brutal! What they're doing is wrong!" Hitoka was now yelling, it scared me.  
  
"Shush, you'll scare Tobio-chan." Tooru put a finger on his lips to silence her. He made his way towards me, near the mirror. His body loomed over me, before he knelt down.  
  
"Are you scared?" Tooru asked me.  
  
"No, I was just showing Hajime-chan how he looked like." I replied.  
  
I could see Tooru's reflection. He let out a soft laugh and smiled at me through the mirror. Even at a time like this, he could be calm and gentle.  
  
"So, Hitoka-chan, where is the boy's section?" Tooru stood right back up.  
  
"Right this way, Oikawa-sama." Hitoka said as she led the way.  
  
Not long, the bell chimed again. A man walked in.  
  
"Welcome! Ah, it's Suga-san!" Hitoka exclaimed.  
  
"Everything's settled, Oikawa-sama. I've already disposed of the remaining items and brought back Tobio's real passport and certificates. They're in the car." The man lowered his head before he reported.  
  
"Very good, Suga-kun." Tooru said. "Please, hang around for a little bit."  
  
"Sure, Oikawa-sama."  
  
Hitoka knelt down before she said to me. "Now, Tobio-chan, let's put down Mr. Teddy Bear here---"  
  
I screamed as I pulled Hajime-chan away from her. "NO, YOU'LL HURT HAJIME-CHAN!"  
  
"Tobio-chan, Hitoka-chan is a good girl, she will never hurt Hajime-chan, right, Yachi?" Tooru said reassuringly.  
  
My eyes darted from Tooru's to Hitoka's. She stood up and pulled a small blue stool from behind the counter and placed it in front of me. "Here, Hajime-chan can sit here and you can watch over him while you try on clothes. Later, we'll pick out a pretty ribbon for Hajime-chan, okay?"  
  
My eyes couldn't stop tearing up as I nodded. I placed Hajime-chan on the small blue stool in front of me as I rubbed my eyes. I could feel Tooru's hand petting my head, he said. "Good boy, Tobio-chan."  
  
"Boy? But, daddy said I'm a girl..." I said.  
  
"This is really troublesome, Oikawa-sama. I'll show them for making Tobio-chan like this!" Hitoka said as her eyes burnt intensely.  
  
"That has been taken care of, Hitoka-chan." Tooru said.  
  
Hitoka turned away from me towards Tooru. "What?"  
  
"Suga-kun, had taken care of them." Tooru said.  
  
"Heh, you sure do work fast, Oikawa-sama." Hitoka replied.  
  
"Who do you think am I?" Oikawa said.  
  
I could only stare at Hajime-chan in case he needed any help.  
  
After trying on multiple weird-looking clothes, Tooru ended up getting me three pair of jeans, three t-shirts, shoes that I've never seen, and a red ribbon for Hajime-chan. Hitoka packed them into five paper bags.  
  
"You sure are trying to make that child live the happiest life, Oikawa-sama." I heard Hitoka said at the counter. "Just like what you did to me and Suga-san."  
  
I watched as Tooru took a card out from his wallet and handed it to Hitoka.  
  
"I'm just doing what my heart tells me to do, Hitoka-chan." Tooru replied with a smile.  
  
"Tobi?" An unfamiliar voice called me. I turned towards the voice and looked at the man who sat in front of us in the car.  
  
He knelt down and smiled at me. He said. "My name is Sugawara. You can call me Suga!  
  
I nodded. I watched as he brushed his grey bush of hair on his head. He had softer features than Tooru or Hitoka. He looked like a person I could make friends with. However, it felt weird being called Tobi all of a sudden.  
  
"Where's your friend?" He asked. "Can I meet him?"  
  
I turned to find Hajime-chan behind me, sitting on the blue stool. I took him in my arms and showed it to Suga.  
  
"Hajime-chan says hello." I said to Suga.  
  
"Oh, does Hajime-chan talk to you?" He asked me, before placing Hajime-chan back on the stool.  
  
Not sure what reply was the best, but suddenly, I felt like I want to make Suga happy, and said. "Yes, and also Hajime-chan says he is happy to see you again."  
  
Suga covered his face and looked away. "Oikawa-sama, this child is just pure innocence."  
  
I heard heavy footsteps approaching from behind me. Tooru emerged from beside me. "Were you having fun with Suga-kun?"  
  
"Hajime-chan likes Suga." I said.  
  
"Indeed, because my late son liked Suga-kun as well." Tooru said.  
  
"Huh?" I asked. I turned at Hajime-chan but there was something off about Hajime-chan. White light surrounded Hajime-chan's body before a hand emerged on Hajime-chan's hand. Hajime-chan waved at me but it was that hand that controlled. I waved back, but it wasn't for me but for Suga.  
  
"Suga, Hajime-chan waved at you." I exclaimed.  
  
I saw tears forming on Suga's eyes before he stood up, leaving me looking at Hajime-chan on the stool.  
  
"Be a good boy, Tobio-chan." A faint fourth voice said into my ears before it vanished.  
  
"Don't mind him, Tobio-chan." Hitoka said from behind the counter where Suga took the five bags in his hands. "He likes to play around alot."  
  
_Did Hitoka hear what I just heard?_  
  
"We're ready to move out, Oikawa-sama." Suga said as he approached the glass door.  
  
Tooru opened the door for Suga and the bell chimed. I took Hajime-chan in my arms and headed towards Tooru.  
  
"Thank you for your hospitality, Hitoka-chan! We'll meet again next time!" Tooru waved at Hitoka before he stretched out his hand for me to hold.  
  
"Let's go out next time okay, Tobio-chan!" Hitoka spoke and waved at me. I waved back and the door closed behind me. But, Hitoka was still waving.  
  
Suga loaded the five bags into the back of the car, while Tooru opened the door for me to get in. Tooru and Suga climbed in and we drove off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think Sugawara is a good driver.


	3. Chapter 3

I heard a faint voice from above me. It was calling my name repeatedly. My eyes opened slowly to see that it was dark outside. However, we weren't exactly outside. Suga opened our door as Tooru stepped out holding me in his arms and cradling me to sleep. Hajime-chan still in my embrace.  
  
"Please, take out our things, Suga-kun. I'll carry Tobio-chan to his room." Tooru's voice spoke in a low tone.  
  
"Yes, Oikawa-sama." Suga responded.  
  
I felt like I was floating in midair, Tooru felt like air. His warmth embracing me like a big blanket. I felt comfortable. The rhythm Tooru rocked made me fall asleep even more, it was gentle and calming. We went up the stairs and Tooru made a brief stop before continuing.  
  
I heard a door opening, then we were in a room. Tooru slowly let me sink into the soft and warm bed. And pulled the covers over my body.  
  
"Oikawa-sama, the child?" A lady-like voice spoke.  
  
"Yes, and make sure to give him something to eat when he wakes up." Tooru said in the softest voice ever.  
  
They left the room and the door shut slowly. I tried not to panic and listened for the next sound. There was nothing. So, they didn't lock me in.  
  
My mother would lock the door as soon as she thought that I was sleeping. The sounds of my father's screaming followed and plates breaking. My mother's screams were unbearable. I forgot about my sleep. Then, she would come back inside and stand by the foot of my bed. Probably, thinking of a way to get rid of me. This happened repeatedly for several weeks until that one night both of my parents came into my room and told me about being a bad child. If I do something to upset Oikawa-sama, I will definitely get a beating.  
  
But everything came out different, the Oikawa-sama my parents feared was actually Tooru. A mysterious man who enjoys making other people happy. He made Suga and Hitoka happy.

 _How did he do that?_  
  
He also... made me slightly relaxed around him. After cradling me in his arms until I fall asleep, would anyone else do that for me? He hummed a gentle song into my ear as he rocked me side to side, would anyone else do that for me? Would anyone else waste their money for me? For the clothes that I might grow out of?  
  
 _Tooru, I don't understand you.  
_  
My eyes opened wide. My right hand rubbed the sleepiness away and I saw Hajime-chan right beside me. I was covered in a fluffy blanket and the bed was way bigger than the one I used to sleep in. I looked around, not panicking as I remembered about Tooru's conversation with the lady. I climbed out of the bed carefully not to make any sounds or drop anything on the floor.  
  
I stepped slowly towards the door and pulled the handle. I was greeted by a long hallway that stretched from left to right. To my left was a long hallway that had several doors that looked familiar and to my right was a staircase that lead downstairs and upstairs. Also, to my front was three large arched windows that was decorated with white curtains. It was dark outside, yet the hallway was glowing orange.  
  
I heard footsteps approaching from downstairs. Immediately, I shut the door and ran across the room to the bed. I pulled Hajime-chan under the covers and hid away as I waited for the sound of the footsteps to disappear.  
  
It was getting louder and louder until it stopped. There was a knock on the door followed by the door opening.  
  
"Tobio-chan, are you awake?" The familiar lady-like voice sounded.  
  
I remained silent under the blanket. I heard the lady approaching towards the bed. She petted my body guarded by the blanket.  
  
"Hello, anybody home?" I sensed playfulness in her tone. "Tobio-chan? Hajime-chan?"  
  
 _How does she know about Hajime-chan?  
_  
"Oikawa-sama wants to see you. Come downstairs with me and have dinner with Oikawa-sama." The lady spoke, her hand retreating away from me.  
  
I slowly peeked out from my hideout and met with a pair of black eyes and a warm smile, a mole sat on her chin.  
  
"Hello, there, Tobio-chan!" She smiled. Her black hair bounced slightly. "You're hungry, aren't you? Come on, let's not make Oikawa-sama wait. He wants to eat dinner with you."  
  
I diligently climbed out of the bed, leaving Hajime-chan under the covers, and stepped onto the floor. The lady followed me out the door. She gently took my hand as we went down the stairs. As soon as we reached downstairs, the lady signaled me to the two doors to the right.  
  
"Right here, Tobio-chan." The lady said as she pushed open the two doors revealing a long table that stretched from one end to the other. There was a lingering smell of food that made my mouth water.  
  
"Tobio-chan! You've woken up! Come, sit close to me!" I heard Tooru's voice.  
  
I searched the table for Tooru and dashed towards him. The lady was quite surprised by it. Tooru stood up before picking me up and placing me on his lap as we sat down.  
  
"How did you sleep, Tobio-chan?" Tooru smiled.  
  
"Good." I said as I scanned the ornaments on the table.  
  
"Kiyoko-chan, bring out something for Tobio-chan and I to eat. I think soup is good for him and I'll also have the same." Tooru spoke to the lady before she bowed and left the room.  
  
"Tobio-chan, do you know where we are?" He asked me.  
  
It took me a while to think but I couldn't find an answer.  
  
"We are at your new home, Tobio-chan! Do you want to go explore a little bit before you take your bath."  
  
"I'd love to." I said spontaneously.  
  
"That's great, I'll get to show you your new toys, and the piano, and then the library. Do you think that's fun?"  
  
"What's a piano?" I asked, simply because there was no such thing that existed at home.  
  
"Do you want to watch me play it later?" Tooru asked.  
  
"What does a piano do?"  
  
"You see, Tobio-chan, there are keys that you pluck that resonates a beautiful sound. When played correctly, you'll produce a beautiful and stunning song!" Tooru seemed happy as he explained to me.  
  
"Then, can you play the song that you sang in the car?" I asked.  
  
"Of course, there's no song that a piano can't play!"  
  
"But, I have to bring Hajime-chan too, so he can listen to it too!"  
  
"Indeed, Hajime-chan really loves that song."  
  
Tooru started cradling me, rocking me back and forth, humming the gentle song again. His eyes were closed and I also closed mine again.  
  
The lady appeared from the door pushing out a trolley with two bowls filled with aromatic soup, two glasses and a jug of water. She laid out shiny spoons and placed each of them on the table, and poured water into the glasses.  
  
"Thank you for preparing, Kiyoko-chan." Tooru said to the lady before she bowed and left the way she entered.  
  
"Tobio-chan, you should sit down like a good boy while I feed you, okay?" Tooru said.  
  
Tooru let me down as he stood up and pulled the chair next to him closer. He picked me up and placed me on the chair. I didn't try to struggle because there was nothing for me to be afraid of.  
  
Tooru sat down and smiled down at me before he held his hands together and murmured.  
  
"Amen." He said.  
  
"Let's eat!" Tooru took the shiny spoon and dipped it into the bowl.

I looked at Tooru who was calmly feeding me. He wasn't forceful, so I did as I was told. I took spoonfuls of soup, and it was the best thing I ever had. Anything my mother makes is bland, I couldn't taste any flavor.  
  
"Is this pumpkin?" I asked.  
  
Tooru was surprised, he paused for a moment. He replied. "Yes, you're right, Tobio-chan! How did you know Kiyoko-chan made pumpkin soup?"  
  
"The color and the smell." I said.  
  
Tooru only smiled, I heard footsteps from behind me. The lady laid down a plate topped with round-looking biscuits, she had a smile on her face. She said. "Here, Tobio-chan, for being such a good child."  
  
The biscuits had brown spots on it, and it smells delicious. Tooru took one from the plate and brought it close so that I can bite into it. I felt happy, I began humming.  
  
It was the best thing I've ever had.  
  
Tooru instantly realized that I was enjoying the biscuit. He said. "Do you like the cookies, Kiyoko-chan made?"  
  
I nodded quickly, savoring the flavor. I bit into it again.  
  
"This is a good cookie." I said.  
  
For a moment there, I heard Tooru squealed but once I looked at him, he only smiled. He looked beautiful.  
  
 _He isn't dangerous.  
_  
After a while, I became full. Tooru sat me down on the chair next to him, as the lady cleared the tabletop. Tooru had a cup of tea as he sat in silence. His eyes were closed, but he was smiling. I stared at him, memorizing every feature he had but one thing stood out to me - his eyelashes were long.  
  
"Do you want to explore the house next, Tobio-chan?" Tooru said, it startled me a little.  
  
I simply nodded. Tooru gently put me down from the chair. He walked to the double-doors as I followed him from behind.  
  
Tooru knelt down when he spoke calmly. "Tobio-chan, say thank you to Kiyoko-chan for the dinner."  
  
I looked behind, and stared at the lady. I said. "Thank you, Kiyoko-chan."  
  
 _Kiyoko. I like her.  
_  
Kiyoko only waved at me, and then proceeded clearing the cup Tooru used. Tooru and I turned right towards the staircase, he picked me up as we climbed the stairs. I am fine climbing the stairs, why should Tooru carry me up?  
  
"Tooru, I can climb the stairs myself." I said.  
  
"Oh? You don't want me to carry you up?" He said  
  
On the second thought, being in Tooru's embrace felt safe. I liked how he rocked me gently. His strong perfume, wore off finally and it actually smelt sweet. The closer I am to Tooru the more I didn't want to leave his arms.  
  
"Its okay, I'm fine. Sorry."  
  
"You don't need to be sorry, Tobio-chan." He said  
  
Apologizing was a habit my parents taught me, if I didn't apologize enough, daddy will hit me. Mommy will start crying when daddy starts yelling. When daddy stops, it was mommy's turn to yell. I suddenly felt a cold streak on my cheek. I wiped my eyes.  
  
"Tobio-chan, are you crying?" Tooru asked.  
  
TOBIO! STOP CRYING!!

That sentence is always followed by the sound of a belt cracking.  
  
"I'M SORRY!!" I cried and struggled to crawl out of the man's arms. "DON'T HIT ME!!"  
  
I continued to cry. My body moved in weird motions until the man slowly put me on the ground. I wiped my eyes, thinking about where the next hit is going to be.  
  
"Tobio-chan! Tobio-chan! Its me, Tooru!" The man held my hands inside of his. He pulled me in, and he rested his hand on my head, I flinched.  
  
"Nothing is going to hurt you anymore, Tobio-chan! I am here." The man said, as he gently caressed my head.  
  
My cries were getting softer, but I continued to sob. The man started to hum and rocked side to side. The man carried me up and swung in a rhythm.  
  
"Tobio-chan, what's wrong?" It was Tooru.  
  
"I'm sorry." I said.  
  
"What's the matter, Tobio-chan? Did I remind you of something scary?" Tooru said, his voice was soft and soothing.  
  
I nodded.  
  
"Its okay, Tobio, I'm here. Its okay, love." Tooru whispered.  
  
It didn't take long for Tooru to calm me down. I cracked open my sore eyes and saw Kiyoko, she was breathing heavily. She looked worried.  
  
Tooru turned around, and I looked at a long hallway. I shut my eyes again, crying into Tooru's shoulder. I felt movement, Tooru walked me into a room, where it smelt like soap. Tooru pried me off his shoulder, even though I strongly gripped his collar.

I sat on a bath tub, a rubber mat beneath me.

“Tobio-chan, its time to get you cleaned and changed.” Tooru said in his usual soft voice.

I peeked above the bath tub, Kiyoko ran in with a pair of white pajamas and a folded blue towel, while Tooru turned the right tap when cold water flushed out.

It startled me, and I scooted away from the running water that was slowly filling up the tub. Then, Tooru proceeded to open the left tap. Suddenly, the water was warm and it felt really good. After a while, Tooru turned off both taps, the water didn’t fill the tub completely.

Tooru began washing my body, Kiyoko waiting behind him. He washed my long locks of hair, and then he told me to brush my teeth, which Kiyoko handed me a small blue toothbrush.

“Tomorrow, we’re going to cut your hair, okay, Tobio-chan?” Tooru said, and I simply nodded, the tooth brush in my mouth still.

Finally, Tooru opened the drain and turned on the shower. I shut my eyes strongly so that the soap won’t sting my eyes. The water washed the soap and bubbles off of me, and then Kiyoko gently covered me with the fluffy blue towel, and bundled me like a burrito. Kiyoko picked me up from the tub and placed me on the floor, and proceeded on drying me with the towel.

“Its been so long since we’ve done this with a child.” Tooru spoke, and laughed.

I noticed Kiyoko smiling, and she said. “Indeed, Tobio-chan is a good child too!’

“Ah, I remember Hajime trying to run away from me whenever it is bath time.” Tooru said. “And then, he’d bite me if I get closer to him.”

“But Hajime-chan is a teddy bear, does Hajime-chan need to take a bath too?”

Tooru and Kiyoko, who stopped drying me, both looked at me and showed a smile, they both chuckled but I was confused.

After Kiyoko dressed me, Tooru and I went into the bedroom where I slept.

“Tobio-chan, its time for bed time.” Tooru chirped.

I remained silent. As expected, I don’t want to go to sleep yet. I want to talk to Tooru even more, I have yet to see the piano. Or, tomorrow will be too late.

“Tooru, I want to see the piano.” I said.

Tooru looked at me, and said. “But its getting late, Tobio-chan. You’ll get to see the rest of the house tomorrow.”

“But tomorrow will be too late. Tooru will send me back, no?”

There was a long pause. Tooru stared at me a second to long, it was as if he was thinking of the right words to say.

“Tobio, this is your new home now. Everything in this house will still be here tomorrow. There will always be a tomorrow for you and everyone. So, tonight, remember this, as long as I’m here, you are safe.”

I couldn’t say anything back. I couldn’t make sense of what Tooru is saying. But one thing for sure, the piano will still be there tomorrow. And, Tooru will still be here with me tomorrow.

Tooru led me to the bed, and he picked me up and gently placed me on the bed. Hajime-chan was waiting under the covers for me. I pulled him towards me as Tooru pulled the blanket over my body. I snuggled on Hajime-chan's soft fur until I felt comfortable. Tooru brushed my hair, and patted my head.

“I bet you’re tired today, Tobio.” Tooru said, still carressing my head. “You’ve been a good boy.”

_Am I a good boy?_

I nodded shyly in agreement. Even though I felt sorry for crying suddenly. I looked at Tooru who was smiling at me. Somehow, he didn’t talk about it.

"I hope we can play again." Tooru said and then smiled. I can never understand how Tooru is always smiling.

When I was crying, Tooru smiled, patting me until I calmed down. During dinner, he always have a smile when I see him. Maybe that's why he was always happy.

I scrunched my nose and tried to lift up my lips, in an attempt to smile. My eyes were half-open so I could barely see Tooru.

He laughed. "Tobio, are you trying to smile?"

My face returned to normal, as I felt embarrassment taking over me. My face was heated. "Did it look weird?"

"You look fantastic." Tooru said, but I knew he was lying.

I grunted, crossing my arms and looking away from Tooru. Tooru patted my head again as he continued laughing.

"I never would have thought, I made a crybaby like you smile." Tooru said.

"I am not a crybaby."

"Oh, making snappy remarks already, huh, Tobio-chan." Tooru said, but he wasn't mad at all.

"Sorry." I said.

"Don't be, who knew little Tobio will grow up to be a dictator." Tooru said.

_Dictator?_

“Okay, good night, Tobio.” Tooru said, as he kissed my forehead. It was making me uncomfortable. I never get good night kisses from my father.

“Good night.” I said back.

“I love you.” Tooru said as he closed the lights and shut the door.

_Love?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! I am glad that you decided to read Casted Away.
> 
> This is the last chapter of the Past Arc, where Tobio meets Oikawa, who takes care of him until Oikawa returns to Argentina. In this arc, several characters appeared such as Yachi, Sugawara and Shimizu.
> 
> I'm glad to announce the next arc will be about Tobio's high school days. So, he's not going to be 5 years old anymore. More characters will start to appear, so please look forward to it!
> 
> Thank you for your support!
> 
> Zethixpi (of the Wild)


	4. Chapter 4

I recognized the feeling of the lukewarm water engulfing me, as the embrace of someone I hold dear to. My breathing was calm, the air smells like barbeque sauce. Apparently, Sugawara-san is roasting some barbeque meat. My eyes were closed, I could feel myself floating like a cloud - I have become one with mother nature.  
  
"Tobio, come help me with the grill for a sec." I could barely hear Sugawara-san calling out to me, as my ears were submerged in the water. "I need to get..."  
  
The rest of Sugawara-san's words became inaudible and muffled as my body stopped floating, and swam to the end of the pool. I pushed myself up, feeling the hot air that immediately welcomed me. It wasn't summer, but its a hot day in the region.  
  
"What did you say, Sugawara-san?" I carefully walked towards the grill, making sure I didn't slip.  
  
"Ah, I just need a couple more charcoal, but we ran out, so I'm gonna get some from the shed." Sugawara-san explained. "Can you keep the fire from burning out, please, Tobio?"  
  
"Alright." I said as I shifted beside Sugawara-san, facing myself towards the grill.  
  
Sugawara walked briskly towards the shed that stood a couple of meters away, beside the pool. I took a deep breath of air, it smells delicious! The meat was sizzling, it looked ready but I don't want to upset Sugawara-san.  
  
I watched the red-hot charcoal under the grill glow, patiently waiting for Sugawara-san's return. And I hope by then the meat is done.  
  
At the corner of my eye, I saw Sugawara-san emerging from the shed with a small new bag of charcoal. He carried it in his arms and towards the grill.  
  
"Finally, it feels like I've been in there for centuries." Sugawara-san stated.  
  
"Why didn't you let me get the charcoal for you?" I asked, knowing that its much more convenient for Sugawara-san to do that.  
  
"I don't want you to accidentally step on nails in the shed, plus you're barefoot and we don't want that." Sugawara-san said as he carefully loaded three to four charcoal under the grill. "There, that should be enough."  
  
I watched the meat sizzle again, imagining the flavor of Kiyoko-san's homemade barbeque sauce. Its rich and sweet, it leaves a tangy taste behind that makes you beg for more.  
  
Sugawara-san flipped the meat, and covered the grill. "So, all that's left is to wait."  
  
At the porch, Hitoka emerged with a tray of glasses in her hand. Her hands looked like it was going to rip off. I quickly made my way towards her.  
  
"Let me carry that!" I said to Hitoka.  
  
"Oh, Tobio-chan! Don't worry, I'm actually made of pure steel metal!" Hitoka said, but her arms were clearly shaking.  
  
I immediately took the tray from her, and remarked. "Pure steel is actually quite weak, its easy to be shaped, that's why society uses a mixture of metals called alloys, like brass."  
  
I didn't hear any response from Hitoka, as I made my way past the grill and towards the bench table. I turned around and saw Hitoka giving me a questioned look.  
  
"That's right!" Hitoka said and let out a laugh, but I don't think she gets it.  
  
She noticed me giving her a worried look then she said. "What's wrong, Tobio-chan?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Oh, yeah! Did you tell your friends at school to come today? Why hasn't anybody arrived yet?" She asked.  
  
I can't tell her, so I remained silent. I looked away from her. I sat on the bench chair silently, hoping that Hitoka would understand. Hitoka had her fingers on her chin, as if she was thinking.  
  
"Tobio, are you being good with your friends at school?"  
  
"Apparently, they don't like me." I said, pouting.  
  
Hitoka looked like she got an idea of what I was talking about. She sat on the bench chair opposite of me, and said. "Is it because you have that mean look in your eyes, as if they're going to shoot lasers?"  
  
"No, that's not it."  
  
"Is it because you made a really embarrassing moment?"  
  
"What? That's not it!"  
  
Hitoka giggled, and said. "Then, what is it?"  
  
I paused, gathering my thoughts, and said. "My classmates think that if they do something wrong to me, Tooru will find them and kill their family, so its better for them to stay away from me."  
  
Hitoka went silent.  
  
"Oh, but Kou-kun is coming!" I remembered, my eyes sparked with joy.  
  
"Oh, Kou-kun? You mean Akaashi-sama's son, is it?"  
  
I nodded, silently.  
  
"See, you're not a bad boy, Tobio-chan! You really can make friends!" Hitoka said, as she stood up and ruffled my hair. "By the way, I need to go prepare the drinks now, our guests are coming any minute now. Also, Tobio, put on a shirt."  
  
Hitoka made her way into the house when Kiyoko came out with plates on a tray. I sunk in my seat, thinking how busy today is - June 10th. What is Tooru planning on doing today?  
  
June 10th is a sacred date - Tooru always never forgets his late son's birthday. Come to think of it, he would be 20 years old now. How fast time flies. Every year, just like today, there will always be a celebration for Hajime's birthday, but weirdly enough Tooru is bringing guests over. Tooru never brings guests over to our house. Is there some special occasion?  
  
I began to feel sleepy, as I sunk deeply in my seat, it was uncomfortable though. Kiyoko approached towards me with my shirt which I left near the pool, and covered my back with it.  
  
"Thank you, Kiyoko." I said as I immediately put it on.  
  
Kiyoko only smiled as she sat in front of me, where Hitoka previously sat. "Now that's left is for the guests to arrive."  
  
I hummed in agreement, and watched the porch for Hitoka to come out. She came out with a big glass bowl in her hands, and Sugawara-san behind her with a jug of, what it looks like from afar, fruit punch in both hands.  
  
On the table where the glasses are, Hitoka placed the glass bowl and Sugawara-san poured in the fruit punch.  
  
"Oikawa-sama is almost here, I think." Kiyoko said, as she looked at me. "We better get ready, Tobio let's go to the porch."  
  
I diligently went with Kiyoko to the porch, but Hitoka and Sugawara-san were left behind, tasting the fruit punch. I want some too.  
  
Tooru's house is located quite far from the city, so we barely have any cars passing through the road during daytime. However, several cars were zooming across from afar. I heard the sounds of the engines running and then it stopped.  
  
"Suga-kun, Hitoka-chan! Oikawa-sama has returned!" Kiyoko shouted. Hitoka almost dropped her glass.  
  
"Oh, no! The banner!" Sugawara-san exclaimed in realization.  
  
"Put it up now!" Hitoka said, as they hurriedly went to the shed and pulled out a white cloth tied to two poles. Both of them pulled the cloth open to reveal a banner that said: _Congratulations on $1 M funds!_  
  
_When did they have the time to make that?  
_  
I heard the front door open, unfamiliar footsteps came rushing in. However, the first person to emerge from the doors was Tooru, followed by several unfamiliar people.  
  
Tooru saw me, and he showed a big smile. "Tobio, thank you for the hardwork! Kiyoko-chan, Hitoka-chan, Suga-kun too!"  
  
"No problem, Oikawa-sama." The three of them, Hitoka and Sugawara-san said from afar, in unison.  
  
"Such a nice place you got here, Oikawa-san!" A man emerged from the doors, said. He had a pair of glasses, and his eyes were small. Behind him a boy was following him.  
  
"Tobio! Nice to see you!" It was Kou-kun. His bombastic personality really does shine through.  
  
"Hello, welcome, Kou-kun!" I said with a small wave.  
  
"Wah, you have a pool?! Can you swim, Tobio?" Kou-kun asked in unison.  
  
I nodded. Kou-kun grabbed my arm and said. "Then what are we waiting for?"  
  
"Kou-chan don't be so rude." The man with the glasses warned, but he was completely ignored by Kou-kun.  
  
"Don't be such a worrywart and enjoy the party, Akaashi-san! Look! We're here to celebrate a new addition to Oikawa's industries!" Tooru rejoiced. "Oh, shall I say Akaashi and Oikawa's industries!"  
  
I heard Tooru's usual maniacal laugh. He clung his arm over Akaashi-san's shoulders and pulled him towards one of the benches where his colleagues all gathered.  
  
Akaashi. I hate him.  
  
"So, Tobio, how did you learn how to swim?" Kou-kun asked as he pulled his shirt over his head, and took off his pants to reveal his white underwear.  
  
I immediately looked away, and said. "Cover your underwear first! Its embarrassing! Can't you just wear your pants?"  
  
"Its not embarrassing!" Kou-kun laughed. "You need to relax, and chill, Tobio. I called Yuutaro and Akikkun to come over too!"  
  
That striked me like an arrow. Not Kindaichi and Kunimi.  
  
"Kou-kun, tou shouldn't have told them!" I said. "I specifically invited you only because Tooru knows your dad!"  
  
Kou-kun whined. "But it won't be fun with just the two of us only! Come on, you need to jump on the pool with me too!"  
  
"But I just did-" I said but was cut off.  
  
"Nope, you have too!" Kou-kun said as he pulled my shirt over my head, but my eyes trailed at Tooru off the distance where he was laughing, and drinking with his colleagues.  
  
Tooru, I think you're forgetting something important here.  
  
Again, his arms clung over Akaashi-san's shoulder, looking like he is having the time of his life. Kou-kun pushed me into the pool but it fel like it was like in slow motion - seeing Tooru laugh makes me feel so happy, but he is being happy with some other person.  
  
For 10 years, Tooru never forgets Hajime's birthday but why today? Of all days, does he think today is okay to move on from his late son?  
  
_Splash.  
_  
"Here I go!" Kou-kun jumped into the pool, beside me, splashing water everywhere and into my face.  
  
Kou-kun emerged from the water. His head turned and he boomed. "Yuutaro! Akikkun! You came!"  
  
I looked at the porch, two figures walked towards us. Tooru realized their arrival, and pointed them towards the direction of the pool, and he returned back to his colleagues.  
  
I couldn't say anything when Kindaichi and Kunimi arrived. They didn't even say anything, they shot menacing looks as if they were judging me.  
  
"Don't get me wrong, we're only here because Kou-kun told us to come over." Kindaichi said, Kunimi only nodded.  
  
I swam towards the edge of the pool and climbed out.  
  
"You're done, Tobio?" Kou-kun asked.  
  
"Sorry, I feel kinda chilly." I dashed towards the chair with my shirt and walked away from the pool.  
  
I couldn't face them. And I know they don't like me. It was Kindaichi who said that I am to be feared because of Tooru. But I know Tooru is a good person, there is no way a person as caring, as loving as him would be feared.  
  
I walked past Tooru's group of friends, but was stopped by Akaashi-san.  
  
"Oh, Tobio, aren't you going to enjoy the pool with Kou-kun and your friends?" He asked.  
  
I looked at him, and shot a glare. He only smiled, and I didn't like how it feels.  
  
"I just feel cold, that's all." I said.  
  
"You better take a hot shower then, and wear some warm clothes." Akaashi-san said before he went to the gathering and offered Tooru a glass of fruit punch.  
  
If it wasn't because of you Tooru wouldn't forget Hajime's birthday.  
  
I stormed inside the house, leaving a trail of water, through the hallway and up the stairs, and into the bathroom. I filled the bath tub with warm water and took off my pants.  
  
There was cabinet on the wall just beside the bath tub, and I pulled out a fresh new towel from it, and hung it over the metal towel rack. The bath tub was almost half full. I dipped myself in, and let the water fill the tub.  
  
_I bet Kou-kun is having fun right now._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A wild Kou-kun has appeared!


End file.
